


Hair Dye

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Hair Dyeing, Light Angst, Polyamory, Short One Shot, enoshima junko (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Newly freed from her sister's grasp, Mukuro decides it's time for a change.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Mioda Ibuki, Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Hair Dye

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mukuro?"

Sayaka's angelic voice pierced Mukuro's swirling thoughts. She tried to steady her shaking hands, clutching a small container of hair bleach.

"Yes. I'm sure I want to do this."

"You look nervous, sweetie," Sayaka said, visibly concerned.

"There's no pressure!" Ibuki chimed in. "Changing your hair is just one of many ways to help you find yourself. If you want to start somewhere else, that's fine!"

Mukuro looked back and forth between her girlfriends. To be fair, she was a little worried about bleaching and dying her hair. But even though she was nervous, she wanted to do this.

She wanted to take back control after Junko had stripped it all away.

She took a deep breath, and picked up the brush loaded with bleach. She looked up at the mirror in front of her, watching her reflection as she moved the brush closer to her hair.

"I am nervous. But I want to do this." She felt Sayaka and Ibuki gently resting their hands on her shoulders. She smiled, and quickly streaked some bleach across one side of her head.

No turning back now.

Her girlfriends continued to reassure her as she put more bleach in, working to cover half of her hair.

*****

Wow, she really did look different.

Mukuro stared at her reflection, hardly recognizing the girl she saw. The girl she saw wore a sunflower-patterned sundress with sandals. The girl she saw had half of her hair dyed a warm orangy yellow, a bit patchy from the inexperienced attempt. The girl she saw wore a chain of fake daisies around her neck and a matching bracelet.

She stared longer. She didn't feel quite like herself—whatever that was supposed to feel like—and she still wasn't sure how she felt about the new color. But it was a choice she had made for herself. And that was all that was needed for now.

Mukuro stepped away from the mirror and left her room in search of her girlfriends. She found Ibuki first.

"OHMYGOSH YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!" Ibuki wasted no time tackling Mukuro in a bear hug and showering her with praise and kisses.

"Thanks, Ibuki," Mukuro said with a shaky laugh. Once Ibuki had sufficiently fawned over Mukuro, she took her hand and joined her in search of Sayaka.

"Hey Songbird! Where are you?" Ibuki called out as they walked— well, as Ibuki practically flew down the halls and Mukuro tried her best to keep up. "You have GOT to see how cute our girlfriend is!"

They eventually found her in a classroom. Sayaka turned to look at them and immediately squealed with joy.

"Mukuro! I love it!" Sayaka ran over and gave Mukuro a hug. Ibuki joined in, a lot gentler this time. Mukuro smiled, feeling her uncertainty about herself fade away.

So... this is what happiness was.

Mukuro could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really related but Ibuki is only 5'3??? I could have sworn she was taller???


End file.
